The thing about falling in love:Revised!
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Revised Version!: (Vampires and Werewolves) A more detail version of the first version and hopeful y'all like this.


**Here is the re-vised version of "The thing about falling in love: Other people have shit to say."**

**Please leave a review if you like this version.**

* * *

><p>Alec stared at the images in front of him. He could see his mother. She was smiling and dancing, happy that her ex-husband, his father, was in jail for life. Alec look at his phone and the only picture he had with his sister Jane, who was rape and murder by their dad.<p>

_Alec remember that night. His sister, telling, pleading him that their dad had rape her and him not believing her. Alec could remember walking out his sister's room, her crying and yelling at him and finally the gun going off. He remember running in her room, seeing the blood flow out her head and her look of regret and peace on her dead face. He remember the scream that escape his mouth as he called his parents's names. Alec remember them running up, seeing this... horrible moment that would scare them for the rest of their lives. He remember his father trying secretly to grab his sister's suicide letter. He remember how his father had reacted after reading it, lighting it on fire with his lighter. He remember his reaction too; him running up punching his father, yelling how he had killed his sister, how he had rape her and made her kill herself. Then the police grabbing him, trying to calm him; he remember the police grabbing his father and arresting him, but what he would never forget was seeing his mother drop to the floor and crying, knowing that she had lose her husband, her daughter and her son in more way then one._

Alec look at his mother 3 years later at her second wedding. She was happy again after finding someone that could expect her past and love her again in a way that Aron, Alec's father, could never do. That man's name is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor who has 3 children. His was once married, but from what Alec was told by his mother, she had died because of a heart attack 2 years earlier. The oldest of the 3 was, Edward and then his twin Rosalie and lastly Jasper, the baby. _**Alec felt like he would never really belong in this family.**_ Alec looks at Edward and his boyfriend, Jacob "Jake" Black, an Alpha in the near by pack. Jake had short black hair and warm brown eyes, that made anyone smile. Rosalie had a girlfriend, Jake's stepsister, Bella Swam. Bella had brownish-reddish hair with violet eyes that scared many, but not Alec. Alec and Bella became friends quick and soon he got use to living with the Cullen because of Bella. He was use to waking up at 2 am, 4 am, and 7 am feeding Jasper's daughter and son Renesmee and Damon. Jasper was married to his still high school sweetheart, Emmett. **  
><strong>

Alec look up at his mother in a fitted white evening dress. Alec could see his mother was watching the whole night, so he look up and paid attention to what his mother was about to say.

"Seen, this is the ending of the wedding, I wanted to say that I have people around me and my son Alec, that I know will help us grow from the pain that we have felt for the last 3 years. Now, to my son, I would like you to know the moment you and sister were born, I had the greatest life ever. We may have face many bumbs in the round, but you and your sister will always be my miracle children and even thought I have lose one, as long as I have you, I will be okay. What your father did," Esme said, with her face went from happy and fulled with tears, to hard and cold," I have forgotten and forgave because I know if I don't, I will be what your father wants me to be and I won't let myself become that person and you shouldn't either, Alec. Alec did what mommy has and move on and show yourself that Jane's life wasn't a waste like your father thought." Esme said finishing her speech. The guest around the family clap and Alec look at his mother and he understood what she was saying, that he should do the right thing and forget and forgive, but could he do that when he still felt like s cheap whore his father said he was and the blood-shed he saw that night that reveled every secrets he tried to sooooooooo hard to keep secret?

* * *

><p>Paul grab a glass champagne as he watch his stepsister, Emily, dance with her boyfriend, Sam, Paul's imprint. Paul really didn't hated that Sam wouldn't man the fuck up and break up with Emily. All Paul wanted to do was shift and rip her stupid, skinny, body off Sam's hard, warm, comforting body. She was fucking 129 lbs and Sam was beening an ass, so Paul was going to get drunk and he knew like his bestfriend, Collins, that <strong>Sam was going to take care of a drunk Paul. <strong>

Collin and his other bestfriend, Seth, look at Sam, who was looking at Paul and knew that his imprint was piss... again. He loves Paul and wants to be be with him, but he knew that Emily would do whatever it takes to break this imprint.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled Emily to the side after they were done dancing. He needed to tell her that they were done and he was with Paul.<p>

"What's Babe?" Emily ask with a annoyed tone. Sam growled at her making, her shut up.

"Look Emily, I can't do this anymore. Me and you are done." Sam said. Emily was glaring hard at Sam, she knew the secret and couldn't wait to make her stepbrother and Sam life a living hell.

"No. We. Not. I will go and tell the council that you betrayed Jake and you will be killed. I know about the imprint between you and my idiot stepbrother, Paul and I won't let you leave me to be with that... stupid mutt!" Emily said with hatred in her voice. Sam growled again.

'This bitch is losing her fucking mind, if she thinks I will stay with her.' Sam thought as he choice the next word carefully.

"One, no one will take you serious, bitch! Just because you give the fucking council your ugly and skinny ass body everytime you want something, doesn't mean you will win. Two, Billy is on the council and he won't believe you and why would he? You know damn well that Billy isn't like the other idiots on the council and if you try to do what you do with the others, Charlie will kill you. Three, the last one bitch, You. Have. No. Power. Over. Me! I can be with Paul and you can't do anything! No one can break our imprint." Sam said. Emily glared at Sam with pure hatred in her eyes. She didn't think that Sam knew about her and the council, but he knew. Emily had one choice left and it was all riding on her real imprint, Jared, the lonely Alpha that enter Folk 6 month ago.

'Jared knows a Seer and that's all it takes. Jared will do anything I ask him to. Sam will be mind and Paul... that little man-stealing whore can die all I care.' Emily thought as she smirk at Sam. Sam glared hard at Emily and her smirk.

"A Seer can break you and Paul's imprint. See you later, Sammy." Emily said leaving Sam, who was glaring hard at his ex-girlfriend. Sam knew what she was said was half-way true. A Seer could break their imprint, but a Seer only work with Werewolves and Vampires when they were hybrids and Alphas of the packs.

"I needed to tell Jake about this." Sam said walking back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>('Seer' are like witches. They hate Vampires and Werewolves. They are only loyal to HUMANS. Seers will be loyal to Vampires and Werewolves, if they are Hybrids or the Alpha of the pack.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alec walk around looking at the may couples and sighed as a waiter pass him with pink champagne on his tray. Alec grab one, ready to drown his problems for the moment at least. He drank the drink and grab another one, knowing that it could help him, but couldn't because someone had grab the drink from him.<p>

"Hey!" Alec said, but close his mouth when he saw who it was. Alec look up to see Jake's pack member and Omega, Seth Clearwater. Alec had meet the Omega twice and thought he was the sexist person he ever meet, but someone that knew people's deep dark secrets.

"You shouldn't be drink, Ale. Don't need you with a hangover on the first day you will be staying with us." Seth said with a smirk. Alec blush hard. He forgot that he and the others would be staying with Billy and Charlie, Jake and Bella's parents, while his mom and Carlisle went on their honeymoon. He also forgot that Seth and his sister, Leah, lived with Billy and Charlie.

'In a house with him, I don't think I can stop myself from getting close to him and telling him... everything.' Alec thought still with that blush on his face.

"No, I guess not." Alec said trying to stop the blush that was still on his face.

"You know, you're not as pale as most vampires I have killed over the years." Seth said with a smirk. Seth knew that Alec was half-vampire and couldn't help, but tease the boy. Alec pouted first before he started to laugh. He thought that Seth was a great guy and wish that he could get to know him more, but his past had a way of reminding him, he would never be 'normal' ever again.

Seth leaned forward and kiss Alec's forehead.

"I have secrets like you, but I had someone by my side, helping me thought the pain and all I want to do is help you, that's all." Seth said.

Alec smiles as he leaned in and kiss Seth's cheek. 'I guess, Fork won't be so bad.' Alec thought as Seth blush and kiss him back.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this version and please review if you don't!<p>

MzBellaHater OUT!


End file.
